Pokemon Requiem Of Shadows: Prologue
by Raine Sinclair
Summary: A blue-haired man stood in front of a rather large test tube holding a strange unconscious Pokémon. He seems to be in thought as he looks over it. What could he be possibly planning? A sequel to XD: Gale Of Darkness. Enjoy I don't own Pokemon sadly though


Pokémon Requiem of Shadows Prologue By Ayanna Soaries

A blue-haired man stood in front of a rather large test tube containing a strange unconscious Pokémon. He had one hand in the pocket of his billowing purple robe with gold trimmings and markings, the other leaning on a wooden gold-dressed cane. He seemed to be contemplating something, casually tapping his gloved finger against the cane and staring at the Pokémon. A male grunt with metal plated pants and a navy blue long sleeved jacket ran inside as with some great news, but stopped suddenly when seeing the man there. The man waited a minute or two for the grunt but the grunt was hesitating.

"Well? What do you possibly want from me?" the man spoke finally, in a threatening and deep voice.

The grunt was shocked that the man spoke to him and tried to shake his fear, "Um, ah, G-grand M-m-master? I h-h-have news from t-the spy crew. A shipment of Pokémon is coming into Orre, just as you p-p-predicted. It is traveling by boat as we speak."

"Good. We can now put The Lorelei Experiment to the test. Have the controllers prepare themselves." The man waved his other gloved hand as if to shoo the grunt off.

"B-b-but Grand M-m-master! Lorelei X isn't ready for a field test. Isn't there more tests to be made and such?" the grunt said.

"Hush your mouth!! I know when it is ready, and only I! Now do as I say or I will have you slaughtered!" The blue-haired man yelled at the grunt, his red eyes boring into the other's eyes.

"Y-y-yes sir! R-r-right away Grand Master." The grunt responded and ran out of the darkened room.

The man turned back to the Pokémon encased in the tube. Who knows how long he stood there, staring at his newest creation. _With this Pokémon, Cipher or rather now Fracture, can set its next plan in motion_, the man solemnly thought, _These 25 years have been difficult, but not for naught. _Another braver man, or rather a scientist, calmly walked into the dark room, illuminated only the Pokémon test tube. He, in his lab coat, bowed his head in greeting to the man, hand across his chest.

"Grand Master? The controllers are in place and are awaiting your command, sir." The scientist quietly said, "We are ready to prepare The Lorelei Experiment upon your say so. What will you have us do, Grand Master Ardos?"

Ardos smiled sinisterly in the reflection of the green glass. "I want those Pokémon. We can use them for more Shadow experiments."

"And what shall I tell the men, sir?" the scientist asked.

At this, Ardos' smile grew more sinister, "Tell them I said, 'Show no mercy.'"

The captain of the S.S. Moonlight stood next to his second-in-command, who was steering, looking out into the dark horizon. The moon was full and only a few stars shone from behind the clouds. All was calm on the S.S. Moonlight, its passengers and packages safely tucked away. A smile peeked out from behind his blond mustache and goatee.

"Sir? How long do you think until we reach Orre?" His first mate asked him, letting his eyes shift from the horizon for a mere second.

The captain turned to look at the boy for a quick second also, which was a mistake for they missed the enormous form the rose from the ocean and into the sky within that second. Before the captain could answer him, a thunderous thud rocked the boat, knocking the captain and the first mate to the ground. They got up and ran out to the ship's deck, only to meet a monstrous form hanging in the sky above them. Four men in heli-scooters with what seemed like controllers surrounded the form. One of them pressed a button, and the form began to sing a soothing song, enrapturing the men (including the crew) making them glued to their spots. Another man turned a dial. The form's eyes glowed red and two large claw-like hands grabbed the bow of the ship, pulled it up, and shook the human passengers who were on the deck off and into the ocean.

It continued to hold onto the vessel, leaving the stern to drag in the ocean, causing major waves. The captain watched in dread as some of his men drowned underneath the waves (he being an excellent swimmer, was able to avoid some of the major waves). His first mate was having a hard time keeping his head above water. Breathing was slowly becoming hard for the captain. _Oh no, not again_, was the last thoughts of the captain as his body sunk into the dark, deep ocean.


End file.
